


Roman Candle.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Beguile's It Takes a Villiage, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, chapter 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Fanart for Chapter 22 of Beguile's It Takes a Villiage. Excerpt from the same!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beguile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beguile/gifts).



> Hope you guys like this one. I used a charcoal pencil for the first time in years. Nothing against charcoal pencils but I'm a charcoal stick kind of gal. Done in charcoal and graphite.
> 
> I do not own DareDevil.

 

        _Red stiffens below him, listing hard towards the sounds only he can hear.  “They’re here,” he whispers.  His whole body shakes.   “I can…I can hear them.  Frank, you can-“_

_“Stop, Red.”_

_“You can still get out the front.  They want me.  They only want me.”_

_Frank places his hand on Red’s sternum.  “Stop.”_

_The kid’s voice quavers, “I don’t know how many of them there are.”_

_It doesn’t matter.  He has enough bullets for them all._

_Red tugs away from Frank suddenly, gasping for every breath.  “Oh, God.  Oh, God…”_

_Frank understands immediately.  He moves his gun away from the doorway and takes aim at a target that will actually give Red’s girl some pause before she attacks._

_He points the gun at Red.  The barrel fits neatly under his jaw.  And the kid – the kid leans his head up, right at home on the mouth of gun._

_Frank gets his breathing under wraps, stacks his face into flat lines, but he knows his heart is an uncertain rumble.  He rubs a hand over Red’s cheek in case the kid isn’t listening._

_“We need to talk,” he finally tells the darkness._

_A fine point of metal comes to rest at the base of his neck.  F***ing behind him._

_“Yes,” she agrees, “Let’s.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Castle was too hard to draw.....Berthal's face!!!


End file.
